The beauty and the beast
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: She was the beauty of Konoha, he the beast. When Kiba was caught spying, then tried to sneak Hinata passed his family - their fates intertwine in strange, funny, horrific and amazing ways. Can the beauty and beast survive what fate has in store for each other?
1. Sneaking a peek

Kiba held the branch a little tighter in his grip. Below him, his grandfather and clan leader, Oomaki Inuzuka stood with two people of his clan. A bonding ceremony was taking place. Not allowed to attend, he decided to sneak a peek. He'd heard they were very violent for the couple involved and was extremely curious. When the male grabbed the woman and her hair roughly taking her head to the side, he bit her neck. The female let out a cry and held the male closer, both lost in their moment...until laughter rang out. The animal companions attending let out a piercing howl and Kiba took that as his que to get the hell outta there.

Jumping down from the branch, he was forced to back against the fence. Before him stood the one who occupied his thoughts for days...

_Hinata Hyuga..._

"H-Hinata?! What...what are you doing here...?"

Her face was just as red as he felt his was. When she smiled, hiding it behind her tiny fist – Kiba's hand twitched to reach up and gently remove the offending fist, hiding her beautiful smile.

"H-Hi, K-Kiba!"

Behind them, more howls and roars of laughter. Kiba took that s their cue to leave. Without really thinking, he grabbed her hand and headed straight through his clans compound. Ignoring the group off to the side, Kiba pulled Hinata to his side protectively.

"Okay – shh...we need too -"

"Kiba! There's my son!"

_Shit! Not her! Not now!_

The young Inuzuka could feel his stomach drop at the sight of his mother coming. Standing straighter, he held the very confused Hinata closer.

"Hinata, whatever you do, don't let me go...my mom's a psycho_!_"

Kiba could feel a strange sort of _warmth _and protectiveness when she wrapped an arm around his waist. The other grabbed a fist full of his shirt. Her slight form shivered in his arms. When he leaned close to whisper in her ear, Hinata's smell overwhelmed him. It was all he could do to not hold her close and claim her as his own...!

Kiba only realized he was growling when his mother bared her fangs and jumped at him. Fear for his mate's life overwhelmed him.

_She's not my mate! She's - !_

All thought left him and he had to focus entirely on Hinata's survival. It was very hard to wipe away the confusing feelings he felt about his train of thoughts. Fighting – literally – tooth and nail, Tsume and Kiba attacked each other like the wolves of their origins. A glee washed over him as he could feel his claws rip through his mothers arm. Pain burned down his leg as his mothers claws ripped his skin. The fight was only stopped when Hinata stepped in front of the knocked down Kiba, arms spread wide.

"Stop! You touch him again and I will stop your heart!"

Regaining his head, Kiba roared and was about to grab Hinata – he was a second too late. Tsume's claws ripped across her shoulder, ripping her jacket. So focused on protecting Hinata, Kiba had eyes only for his mother and the threat she stood for. Grabbing Hinata in his arms, he turned and curled her into him. He could feel claws rip through his back and couldn't stop the gush of blood that ran out his mouth onto Hinata, a scream ripping out of his throat.

"Enough."

Although not loudly spoken, the voice resonated through all the Inuzuka present. The voice of the alpha. Their leader. Tsume growled and stalked back to the fire. Again the voice rang out, this time speaking to Kiba alone.

"Kiba. Bring your mate. You both need to be checked for wounds."

"But, grandfather, she's not my - !"

When next a voice spoke, it came from Akamaru, his ninja dog and best friend. It was more a _feeling _than a voice. And it demanded belly rubs. Lots and lots of belly rubs. Seeing the feral looks in the other males faces – Kiba was reluctant – but to slink away would be to give in. And _that _he wouldn't do. Picking up Hinata bridal style, he bared his fangs as he walked over. He could _feel _her fear.

"Hinata, I will get you out as soon as I can, okay? Just in the mean time, stay close okay? For your safety. Right now we Inuzuka...are a little...er – out of our heads..."

Kiba's words rang very true. If he was to breathe deep, he could smell the different scents of activity around them. The couples desire, Hinata's fear, his own stress over Tsume's attack...all of it was so overwhelming! He had to fight the urge to bury his face in Hinata's sweet hair and smell her delicious scent. She smelled of citrus and a gentle cinnamon spice.

Shifting a little embarrassed, Kiba sat on a chair and held Hinata in his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he bared his fangs and looked each male in the eye until they lowered theirs in submission. When she was here on Inuzuka land, she was _his. And his alone. _Settling back satisfied, he couldn't help but grin. Then – dropping like a heavy stone in a deep lake – a thought hit him, shattering his joy a moment...

_What the hell am I doing?! Hinata doesn't even like me that way!_

Trying to shake off the blues, instead he listened to the voices of his family around him...couldn't help but grin and tickle Hinata playfully on the back of her neck. Her soft giggle and smile – seemingly just for him! - warmed him from the inside out...

Deep down though, that rock still fell in the deep lake. Deep in his mind, his thoughts screamed...

_She doesn't love you! She'll never love you!_

Shoving the thought aside as best he could, Kiba held Hinata a little closer and smiled at her...in this moment...for right now...she was _his..._

_But for how long will she be mine?_


	2. Rude awakening

Hours that felt more like minutes dragged on. Kiba felt very comfortable – and in a way, glad – that they were caught. Thinking back on it...what was he even going to do? Hide her in his closet?! That'd work...! Right...! Kiba had wanted to protect Hinata from his family and their feralness. But, now that he had her here...he wanted to..._keep_ her here. Just watching her play keep away with Akamaru and the other pups, Kiba had to grip the edge of his chair to keep from chasing her down like prey and but into her smooth neck...taste the copper sweetness of her blood...smell their scents mixed and _know _that she was _his..._

A stinging blow to his head brought him out of his reverie. His sister, Hana stood there, grinning from ear to ear. Launching out of his chair, Kiba tackled his sister and went right for the weak spot. A kick to the lower stomach caused his breath to whoosh out. Immediately, Hana shoved him off with a well placed, chakra backed, kick. Sent sprawling, he _just _managed to catch himself before landing in the fire. A slight gasp made all their heads turn. Before Kiba could process what was going on – a tiny hand held a cool cloth against his cheek. Flinching at the sting, he grinned.

_Guess I didn't miss the fire as much as I thought..._

"K-Kiba, you're burned! L-let me heal you!"

"Hinata."

Holding her close. Having her body pressed to him, he was able to smell citrus and cinnamon again. The world around him spun. As if In slow motion, he fell backwards. The last thing he noticed was Hana and Tsume standing protectively over him...Hinata so close he could kiss her...

A gentle thought breezed through his mind:

_Guard well your mate, Kiba – you two will have need of the other when you least expect it..._

Unable to so much as move his head, he managed to hold Hinata close and let out a warning growl before the world turned to darkness.

"...Nata...?"

Gently, a ghostly hand caressed his face.

"Hin...?"

Not as gentle, a hand caressed his face.

"Hinata?!"

Bolting awake, a wham to the face was his first greeting. His mom stood there with a rolled up news paper. Growling, Kiba was going to yell about canceling their subscription when he noticed a...problem. With a cry, he jumped back into bed and hugged his pillow to him.

Only...

The pillow had arms...that wrapped around his waist and snuggled into his stomach...?

Tsume's face was beet red – she was trying _that _hard to not laugh.

"After you passed out – Sen carried you here. She insisted on staying. When I came to see how you were doing, Akamaru was asleep outside your door. When I went to let him in – you were moaning her name. Figuring _something -_"

Here with the Death Glare, all mothers wielded so well.

"- Was going on, I turned to leave. Just as I shut the door, I noticed your poor Hinata on the floor kneeling at the bedside."

Again, the Death Glare. Years from now Kiba would laugh at this! …. _if _he lived long enough...!

"So! I picked her up and tucked her in! Really, Kiba, you should be a gentleman..."

Just then, his door burst open again and Hana barged in – grinning.

"Don't you people _knock?!_"

"Kiba, it was so cute! You let out a little whimper and when she curled close – you let out a little growl and – aw man! Wait until your friends here about this!"

Immediately fear lanced through Kiba. If her clan found out...!

"Tsume, Hana...it's not my place to say _why – _but her clan _cannot! _Find out. Promise me!"

"Okay- but you two just slept together in the same bed – what's the big deal? It's not like you had se-!"

Gently brushing his fingers through her black as ink hair, Kiba held Hinata a little closer.

"They just..._can't _….okay?"

"If you say so, Kiba..."

He could tell his family was confused, but she had to be protected! If her father found out...she was already disowned – the next step...that could be deadly...or worse then death! She could - !

_No!_ _I can't think like that! I'll do anything in my power to be her protector...keep Hinata safe..._

A warmth spread through Kiba. Not warm fuzzies – but...anger. The fact that some one would even _think_ about hurting something so very – pain lanced down his side, shattering his thoughts.

"Damnit woman! Drop that fricken paper before I - !"

Arms tightening around his waist caused him to freeze. When he looked down at Hinata, she looked back. A small smile on her lips, eyes foggy with sleep. As if of it' own, his hand reached out and gently brushed her hair away from er face.

"Kiba? What are you doing in my room?"

Just then, Akamaru jumped up on the bed and trampled Kiba. All he could do was shove his way passed the big dog to get out of bed. Getting to his feet, he pushed – or tried to in Tsume's case – the remaining women out of the room. Instead, the two picked hum up and tossed him out! Kicked out of his own room! What the hell?! Jumping to his feet, Kiba banged on the door.

"That's my room!"

Laughter from the other side of the door...he couldn't help but smile when he heard Hinata's gentle voice.

"Hello?! Still standing out here! _In my underwear!"_

Just as he was about to try the door knob again, the door was ripped open and Tsume stood there with clothes and his toiletries.

"Here! Shave too – your face looks like a mangy wolf!"

"What about my room!?"

Just then, Tsume growled and a fang filled smirk crossed her face. Blocking the door further, she stood with her hands on her hips, fire in her eyes.

"Is my own son telling me, he wants to see his _unbound mate...naked_?! Kiba Inuzuka..."

_Oh...shit...!_

Kiba stood frozen. He was officially – a dead man...


	3. Thoughts of a troubled mind

"There you are my boy! Come. We need to talk."

Huddled in fear against the feral wrath of his mother, Kiba jumped up and bolted to his grandfather, bowing.

"Yes, grandfather."

A sigh escaped Kiba when his grandfather waved him to follow. He could not but help worrying about Hinata though...trapped with his mother and sister...!

Once out of earshot of his room, his grandfather stopped in a little room that looked over the rock garden. A new generation of ninja pups were playing. In the silence, Kiba recalled what his mother had said.

"Grandfather?"

"Mmm."

"I...have a question..."

The elderly Inuzuka was looking into his eyes a moment and Kiba felt as if he was seeing his soul. That thought made him squirm a little. After what finally felt like ages...

"You may ask."

"What did my mom mean by "unbound", Grandfather?"

The old man seemed to shrink within himself, like the weight of the world lay on is old and weary bones. When he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper.

"Much like our ancestors, the wolves – we Inuzuka mate for life. _Within _the clan. Now, we are made up of many non-blood related families...although _all _bare the name Inuzuka. The fact that you chose a mate – don't give me that look, young man! I may be older then these trees but I'm still your grandfather. - You defended her against Tsume. She defended you when Tsume would have – to Hinata's mind – killed you. Then there was the fire. Kiba, you challenged every male present. Including myself. You haven't bitten her – yet – so you are what's called unbound mates. Fate would have it, it seems, that yours and hers entwine. Be ready to guard her, Kiba. Very many disagree with the fact you so chose _outside _the clan – and a _Hyuga! - _But. We all _will _respect your wishes and choices. So she is most welcome to our clan...and our family."

After his grandfather finished talking, confusion and worry passed through the younger Inuzuka. How would he explain all of this to Hinata, so she would understand?! That was the next question. Did he even _want _Hinata...his best friend...his now – unbound mate – at least within his clan – his secret heartsong...to find out about so much of his life?

Kiba wanted to ask his grandfather about all of this...lift the weight of it all off his shoulders. Or even talk to Akamaru! Everyone outside the Inuzuka clan knew they were famous for their breeding of their ninja dogs, for their loyalty, ferocity...looked down upon by quite a few for their mannerisms in battle...but Hinata knew that and so much more...

they'd been best friends for years! Whenever they got to go on a mission together, Kiba was ecstatic. Even the most simple of missions in the village made him smile when she came along. Over the years, Kiba had built memories, many consisting of his friends. The good times – that time they got so lost in the woods and couldn't find a way out. Akamaru had been sick that day, but Kiba had left anyways – Hana was with his partner. Although he missed his best friend, he also enjoyed it being just him and Hinata. That cute little smile she always wore...the way it grew and went to her eyes as she spoke to him. The gestures she made with her hands as she spoke. The one thing that caught and trapped his heart – besides her amazing scent! - was her _eyes. _To everyone, the Hyuga's eyes _were_ the Byakugan they possessed.

To Kiba, they were so very much more. Hinata's eyes were the pathway to her _soul. _To who she was as an individual – a _woman...not a Hyuga. _Even though Hinata wore a brave face and a smile, her eyes spoke testament as to how she really felt...her eyes gave her away. When she was around her father, her eyes whispered of fear. Fear of pain. Fear of judgment and abuse. Desire to prove to her father she has the right to bear the name Hyuga. That she could be the daughter he thought she should be...

The times when Kiba could get her alone and tease her, he saw fear, excitement, worry, and when she turned around and it turned out to be Shino or no one at all – the veiled sadness. The look that wrenched at Kiba's gut to see it and _know _one hundred percent he was the cause. And he kept causing it! Just the thought of Uzumaki made him want to punch a hole in the wall. That bastard didn't have a clue what he was missing with his crush on Sakura! Sakura liked that bastard Sauske...though the whole of it wasn't his business, Kiba could see what it was doing to Hinata. He'd witnessed it first – hand. Sakura had finally gotten over her crush on Saskue, then went after Naruto – _knowing _Hinata's feelings.

When Kiba had been training with Akamaru and Shino, he'd caught the scent of tears. Figuring it was a villager on their way to the old shrine, he followed the scent. Akamaru and he had come across lost villagers before. He would tree – hop with the kids while Akamaru ran down below with the parents. Easy peasy. That was _not _what he had found. Instead...he found...nothing. But he knew better then that. Going over to the most fowl smelling bush in the field, he burrowed right to the middle and gently lifted out Hinata.

Tucking her against his body, Kiba sat down and held her. No words were spoken. Every time she seemed absent, he would first go to the Hyuga branch house – he wasn't stupid to try the main house! - and inquire as too her where about from an elderly maid. She was the first person who caught him sneaking around. After he bowed and said his name, the rest of his explanation was waved away and the old woman bowed. She'd muttered something about him being "the one" but when he asked what she meant – she simply pointed to The woods.

Just thinking about it tugged at Kiba's heart strings. Those were bad times...for both of them...the last time he'd found her like that, it broke his heart for good...


	4. A sure mind, an unsure heart

Naruto, in all his naive stupidity, proposed to Sakura right in front of everyone. Just as she said yes, Hinata had just walked in. he could smell her citrus and cinnamon scent before she even walked in, so Kiba was ready. At hearing her gasp, he growled and standing, picked up Hinata in his arms. Once outside, he set her gently on Akamaru's back and climbed on behind her. No words were spoken. Akamaru knew all of what was going on.

After riding for awhile, they came to a stop. Getting off, Kiba gathered Hinata close and the giant dog jogged of to the forest to give them their space. He'd held her while she cried and when she was done, carried her to the river. Waist deep in water, he knelt and balanced Hinata on his knee. Gently, with slow movements, Kiba washed away Hinata's tears.

It had been the last time they'd gone there, but he made a point of once a month to visit the elderly maids grave. Each time, he would lay a white rose and pray to her ancestors and his. It was the least he could do for all she'd done for him and Hinata.

_All this thinking is giving me a headache! Where are the girls, poor Hinata..._

So caught up in his thoughts, Kiba had completely forgotten his grandfather. Bowing deep, he apologized, blushing deep crimson.

"Grandfather! I'm sorry for my disrespect! Please forgive me! I was..."

To embarrassed to continue, Kiba just sat in mortified silence, dreading what Tsume would do were she here.

_Noooot a good train of thought, Kiba! _

"Don't worry, Kiba. I understand...this woman you slept with – do you love her?"

_Do you love her? Do …. love...?_

So simple a question! But so difficult to answer...he didn't know how to explain what he felt for Hinata. It couldn't be love. Love only hurt. His father left because of his mother – yet they loved each other? Kiba had watched Hinata, held her as she cried and broke his own heart to pieces, sacrificing the shards to mend her shattered heart, all for that bastard. _That _was love? If so, he wanted no part in it.

Love was...Love was supposed to make you happy. Take your breath away. Have you counting down the moments when you can see the person next. Love...was supposed to be precious, special, a thing to be held dear and be cherished...make you speechless and breathless...hungry for more...want to cry and smile, both at the same time. Kiba felt...this feeling couldn't be put into words. He felt _whole. _He felt like some how, until he met Hinata – he was just going through the _motions _of happiness...

There were times when he would genuinely smile and laugh, enjoy himself. Have fun on missions. But the parts he liked best were when the night fell...Shino would be off on some rant about fire flies and how they glow. Hinata would reach out and hold his hand and...smile that beautiful smile. It took his breathe away. When it was time for bed, if Shino was still gone, Hinata would rest her head on his shoulder, her hand lightly resting on his chest. If Shino ever saw, he never said anything. For that, Kiba was extremely grateful.

So...did he love Hinata Hyuga? Well...

Even if he did...or didn't...that would have to be a secret he kept locked away in his heart forever...

"K-Kiba?"

Jumping at her voice, Kiba stood and turned...only to fall to his knees at the sight before him. Blushing crimson, heart pounding, Kiba stood and walked slowly over to her.

"H-Hinata...I – wow! You -!"

Speechless, he just scratched the back of his head and looked down at his feet. He had to clear his throat twice before he could speak again.

"You look...Hinata, you look so very beautiful..."

Seeing her beautiful smile, Kiba let his eyes wonder over her. Gone were the figure hiding jacket and pants. Hinata wore a sweater of his, a few sizes too big, peeking out at the shoulder, he recognized a tank of his...the thick black strap standing out against her cream skin. Skinny jeans, form fitting boots completed the outfit. Her ink black hair was brushed to a shine, her bangs clipped back. To Kiba, she looked...he had no words...

"K-Kiba? You're s-staring..."

When she looked down, he stepped closer and gently held her hands in his. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hinata..."

"Y-yes, Kiba?"

Gently he pulled her close until they stood, chest to chest, hips to hips. Slowly he leaned down, blushing so fiercely his Inuzuka marks were barely visible. The two were so close, a little tighter Kiba held Hinata a little close...just a little more and he could kiss her...leaning in the last little bit, Kiba gently kissed her on the cheek.

_I couldn't do it...to take her kiss...that could change everything...we are friends. She is so precious to me. But...if we went further in our relationship – what would happen if we broke up? What would happen if we made love and she hated me for it? What if I am not enough for her? Could I keep her happy?_

So many thoughts and fears whirled through Kiba's mind. He wanted to kiss her and hold her...tell her how he felt in this moment...

Gently, Kiba cupped her cheek and ran his thumb slowly over her bottom lip. He could hear her gasp softly when his other hand slid down to rest on her lower back. Resting his forehead against hers, a smile broke out across his face when she smiled. His heart squeezed in his chest, making him breathless. Hugging Hinata to him, Kiba took a breath and shoved his pain aside. He knew now how he felt...he just had to wait and see where _her _heart lay. He just had to wait and see if his own heartsong still sang the same song it did from the beginning...

With a yelp and a bark, Akamaru barged in, knocking the two to the ground, trying to get them to play. Like a bubble that burst, the awkwardness passed and the two were giggling and playing, rolling on the ground with Akamaru trying to tickle each other to submission. Growling playfully, Kiba rolled Hinata under him and began to tickle her sides. Her angelic laughter was music to his ears...a balm to his shattered soul...even if just for now...


	5. A hint of truth

Hinata lay beneath him, breathless, as was he. When Kiba looked into her eyes, all time seemed to stand still. Again, the urge to kiss her seemed so very overwhelming. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Kiba gently ran his knuckle across her cheek, loving the blush he felt burning beneath his fingers.

"Hinata...I need to tell you -"

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

"Miss Hyuga!"

The two jumped apart as if a fire brand came between them. Tsume and a woman he didn't know stood there. Judging by the brand on her forehead and her eyes, she was of the Hyuga Branch House.

_Figures Hyuga wold send a maid, instead of looking for his daughter himself..._

Glaring at the maid, Kiba felt terrible. The poor woman was just following orders. She didn't choose to lead a life of servitude. Helping Hinata up, Kiba couldn't help but let a little growl of possessiveness escape. Just as he was about to set his hand in the small of her back, Akamaru jumped up and nipped at his hand. The damned maid was watching like a wolf on the hunt. It took everything he had to fight his instincts. This woman didn't smell right. Judging by the look on Tsume's face – she agreed.

"Lady Hime, we must be going...your father is very worried!"

_Bullshit! If he was worried, he'd been here himself! Not send some … weird smelling maid..._

Kiba took a step forwards and was about to tell the woman off, but a hand on his chest stopped him. Looking up into his mothers eyes, Kiba glared right back.

"K-Kiba..."

Turning to face her, all fight left him. Anger and hatred burned his stomach. Instead, he smiled to Hinata and led the way to the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Inuzuka... Kiba...I'll see you around the village...?"

"Hinata..."

Gently his mother squeezed his shoulder and he bowed. Forcing a smile for the Hyuga's. Just as Hinata walked out, he reached for her hand...and missed, feeling her fingers slide from his grasp.

"Kiba...look, I get it -"

Growing his claws and swiping at the wooden door in frustration, he glared at his mother who stared.

"No. You don't 'get it' Okay? It's my fault. _Mine! _Now who knows what they're going to do? Who knows if she is getting her Byakugan removed! Who knows what that sick son of a bitch is doing! He _disowned her. _For all we know, he could say we'd had sex and is now carrying my love child! That'd be an excuse to ostracize her from her clan completely! She's _nothing _to them!"

Heart pounding, blood racing, Kiba clenched his jaw to stop any further yelling at his mother. Too late though, the damage was done. Tsume slammed her fists against the table, she bared her fangs and grabbed Kiba by the collar of his shirt. He could tell she was _beyond _angry, but right now he was _did not _give a damn. He was way more concerned about Hinata. Something about that maid didn't sit right with him. Maybe he could use that as an advantage...

"Mom. C'mon. I _know _you smelled it too. Something about that maid just doesn't sit right with me! _Come on, Tsume!_"

Kiba's please to his mothers maternal instincts failed miserably. Growling he slammed his fists against the table and reached for the handle.

"Kiba..."

"Never mind, Tsume. You've done enough. I'll go help her myself."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

Much stronger than the voice of the alpha, his mothers voice washed over him and stopped him cold.

"I will send some one. You _will _stay away from the Hyuga – especially Hinata – you yourself said she wasn't your mate. So save your heart the ache and let her go, Kiba..."

For a moment, Kiba let his mind wonder in that direction. Just the _thought _of loosing Hinata...

_No! I _can't _loose her!_

Grasping the cloth above his heart, he felt his hearts already broken pieces shatter...

"I will let it be...for now. Let me know how Hinata is doing...please...I would rather my heart shatter to nothing a million times and more if it kept Hinata from shedding one more tear...Life has taken enough of her joy and happiness. Even though she may not love me...she has been my friend for seemingly my entire life. She is my heartsong...my everything. And until the day she sends me from her side – I will _always _be there..."

That said, he walked out. Slamming the door behind him.

Walking absently, through the street, Kiba kicked loose rocks for Akamaru to chase. Try as he might, he just couldn't get his mind off of Hinata and that maid. How did she know Hinata was here? Had the weird woman followed her the night before? If so, why let her charge endanger her honour by letting Hinata stay the night? Not that they did anything...!

_Too many questions, to little answers..._

In his wonderings, Kiba came to the noodle house. Pausing with his hand on the door, he could _smell _that dumb ass, Naruto. Letting go, he turned away, about to go back home, when the door opened. Sakura stood in the door way, beaming from ear to ear.

"Heh! Hey, Kiba!"

Turning and forcing a smile, Kiba took in Sakura...she was too... happy for his mood right now...

"Hey, Sakura."

At his greeting, she skipped towards him and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the door. A feeling in his gut told he this couldn't be good...


	6. Death stalks with a scarlet letter

"C'mon! We're discussing the wedding! Just you guys and we're all here!"

Kiba's heart started to pound. Stomach twisting into knots, he tried to calm his nerves and breathe. Big mistake! Immediately his scenes were assaulted with the scent of _flowers._ The various musk were so overwhelming he had to couch and sneeze to clear his senses.

Disoriented a moment, Kiba just let Sakura lead him to...where ever she was taking him...? Only when he heard dark laughter, did Kiba look where he was. The table was _jammed _with flowers!

_Ancestors above, give me patients! _

With a resigned sigh, he sat and only half listened to what Sakura was saying. Another growled sigh and he got to work.

"You got roped into, hey Kiba?"

Poked out of his reverie, Kiba couldn't help but let a little laugh escape him at the look on Shikamaru's face. He stood there, a pink gown on over his netted shirt and a large well deserved scowl. Ino knelt at his feet, various sized pins between her teeth. Gesturing with a grunt at his friend, it was Ino who answered.

"Thesesh are the shame dresshes for the bridesh madesh – we are the shame shize so thish is eashier."

Sticking the last pin in, the blonde nodded in satisfaction, then very gently removed the dress before Shikamaru could rip his way out.

"So, Kiba. Where's Hinata? You two were gone all night last night and most of today! She still in bed after your – oohg! - damnit woman!"

When the dress wearing man rubbed his arm and glared, Ino batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Sorry – a pin slipped..."

Running his hand through his hair, Kiba sighed.

"Nothing happened. She caught me watching a Bonding Ceremony. I tried to sneak her in away from them all but Tsume caught us -"

Except for a very confused looking Sai, all the men in the room groaned. The women shared a knowing smile. A couple of hands slapped him on the shoulders and Kiba – blushing deep crimson – tried to silence the barrage of questions.

"How was she!"

"Was it good?!"

"You two a couple now?!"

"Kiba – what's a binding ceremony?"

So caught off guard by the last question, Kiba froze a moment. Only Sai would ask a question like that...!

_At least he's not a perv too..._

Turning to the former Root member, he tried to focus his thoughts. It seemed as if Sai could somehow sense Kiba's inner turmoil. The mans gaze was unblinking and steady. Creepy under normal circumstances but right now – it helped Kiba focus. With a small nod from Sai, Kiba took a deep breath.

"It's...sacred to my clan...what-what I can tell you..."

Kiba couldn't focus. His mind flashed back to the ceremony he'd secretly witnessed. Instead of the couple, it was he and Hinata...her blood burning down his throat...

"Is there a Kiba Inuzuka here?"

Ears perked at his name, Kiba stood. When he saw it was the same maid as before, a growl ripped out of his throat. Taking a fighting stance, he was about to attack the woman when Sai stepped beside him and clamped a hand on his shoulder. Immediately, Kiba could feel all of his Chakra energies leave his arms and legs. He would've fallen had the quiet man not caught his arm about Kiba's waist. Sakura rushed over and supported the other side.

"What would you have with us? Speak woman."

Sai's voice remained emotionless, but Kiba could feel a coldness rolling off him in waves. Chilled right to the bone, Kiba was extremely glad it _wasn't _him the cold gaze was focused on!

"Very well."

A gentle breeze blew through the room and Kiba was really able to smell the woman. She smelled of illness and death. Bile lurched and spilled over. Falling to his knees, Kiba wiped his mouth and chugged the water handed to him.

"To he who has chosen to stain my daughters honour -"

"You bitch! You saw us! You _know _we didn't have sex! We didn't even kiss! Hinata – and I – are still virgins for crissake! Even if there was a chance to – I'm not like that! Besides...Tsume would've killed me...We are unbounded_!"_

No snickers, no teasing barbs about Kiba's – or lack there of – _encounters. _This woman put the whole room on edge. And yet she continued as if nothing happened.

"In three days time at noon, Your leader, your mother and you will come to the Hyuga main house. No sooner, nor later. Until such a time, I demand you refrain from touching anyone of my house – the bearer of this note included – or great harm will come to the one you hold most dear."

that said, with a bow, the maid walked off. The note fluttered to the ground like a leaf, alone and forgotten by the tree above.

"That sick son of a bitch! _That sick son of a bitch!_"

Grabbing the note, Kiba clenched his fists and took a deep breath, trying to calm.

"Kiba, you're bleeding."

Sai sat him down in a chair and tried to unclench his fist. When he would not let go of the note, the paler man let out a sharp whistle. To everyone's surprise, Akamaru came in and nuzzled against Kiba's chest and stomach. As soon as Kiba unclenched his claws, Sai grabbed the note and placed another on the table, face up. The character for _calm._ Following the smooth painted lines, gradually he did feel his heart calm. His mind still. Anger melt away and heart beat slow. The door jingled and as one, they all turned.

Neji Hyuga stood there...


	7. A promise in word and blood

Stopping a little before them, Neji bowed his head towards Kiba.

"Kiba. Hinata has spoken fondly of you. Told me of the kindness and love you've shown, when Naruto only brought her pain. Know this, Inuzuka. I _will not _stop what is being done, but I will do whatever I can too protect her from further action. You have my word as a Hyuga of Branch House."

Numb, Kiba still stared at the character. When he spoke, his voice was as empty as Sai's. He tried his best to hide how badly he wanted to punch Neji right now.

"You will forgive me if, at this moment, I do not take the word of a Hyuga...after what has happened today."

Kiba expected anger, a punch, anything except the bitter smile that passed Neji's lips.

"This once, Inuzuka...you have my word as a ninja of the Hidden Leaf."

At this, it was Kiba's turn to nod, sharing a bitter smile.

"Mmm...that I can take."

As quick and quiet as he'd come, Neji was gone. Numb inside and out, he simply sat and stared at the ink painted character. Desperation warred with the calm inside him. Slowly, everyone settled into their work, keeping their heads down, talking softly to each other. Since painting the character, Sai had stayed by him, moving a chair to Kiba's table and making monstrosities with the flowers and frilly lace. Even Akamaru nosed a table aside and sat down beside his partners feet.

Kiba's sensitive hearing could pick up Naruto's complaining about Neji's comment to anyone who would listen. Eventually even Sai's gift and restraining hand on his shoulder couldn't stop the itch in his hands. Even Akamaru's calm breathing that put him to sleep as a child...his lullaby – nothing could calm him.

One punch. One punch and he would feel so much better...!

Just one punch and he could _breathe_!

Unbidden, images of a lone figure in a dark room, bleeding, eyes swelled shut. Bruises covered exposed skin and blood was everywhere. The air seemed to cling to Kiba's throat, refusing to pass his lips of stone.

"Kiba, you're making a big deal outta nothing! Hinata is so damn shy, she probably freaked when you tried to get in her pants and using this as a way too let you down easy! Personally, good for you. Now you can actually find a girl who likes dogs! _Ha! _Maybe she'll be into doggie -"

All noise went silent in the room. The only sounds that could be heard was Sakura slapping Naruto upside the head and the jingle of pins Ino dropped. Sai removed his hand off of Kiba's shaking shoulder, a man releasing the muzzle of an extremely aggressive dog.

"What. _The hell_. Did you just say, baka?"

Clearly not a question. Not wanting to pick sides, the group separated. Knowing their friends anger, Shino and Shikamaru slowly approached the cleaver-wielding owner to work out payment for the items. Not one thing of this registered to Kiba. Memories flashed...him holding Hinata in that foul smelling bush, disgusting bush washed over him. The fracture lines on his heart throbbed in pain.

As if for the first time, he saw her blush when he almost landed on her jumping out of the tree. The excitement and fear when he tried too sneak her passed his family...seeing her with Akamaru playing Keep Away...the worry when he fell into the fire pit...the morning after...how his heart felt – his questions! The talk with his grandfather...their tickle battle and how excited and nervous he was when he woke in bed with Hinata, her arms around him...

"Kiba."

Sai's voice brought him back to the here and now. And judging by the looks on everyone's faces – he'd said that _out loud. _

A maniacal laughter escaped his lips. Still everyone stood to the side. Akamaru stood by his friend, not ready for battle but for silent support.

"I...didn't realize...I hurt her. She _always _smiled. Always said everything was okay..."

Kiba could only growl and shake his head. Excuses. Words to ease the guilty feeling while he left others to suffer. As long as _Naruto _is happy, fuck everyone else, right!?

"Did you _once_ get your head out of your ass and _look_! Eh, Naruto? You're so hellbent on becoming Hokage like good ol' dad, you let the tid bit about Hinata _loving you _out of your pea sized brain? Open your eyes! You've already lost _one _treasure, don't fuck it up _twice, _jackass!"

Kiba knew the stab at Minato was a low blow – but right now, he just did _not _care. Right now, he wanted to beat Naruto within an inch of his life. The satisfaction he felt when he slammed the bastard against the wall, he grinned – fangs flashing. When he spoke, his voice growled.

"If you hurt a single hair on your Sakura's head – or any other woman in the village – I will personally rip your throat out and feed your organs to my hounds!"

Shoving one last time, he turned and was about to go back to Sai's painted _calm _character when a snort rang out.

"If you're so tough and big, prove it – mm, Kiba?"

Growling low in his throat, he jumped on Naruto faster than anyone could react too and the idiot was pinned again.

"I didn't want to scar you for your wedding day, but I changed my mind...you self centered, clueless, _spineless _bastard."

Growing his chakra claws, Kiba ran two sharp claws from Naruto's shoulder blades down his back, digging deep. When he was done, the characters for bad luck stood out, raw and bleeding. Satisfied, he walked to Sakura and handed her a pack of healing herbs and instructions.

"I may be pissed off beyond words...but not heartless. Get him to drink the white leaves every night _before _you apply the black leaves mixed with lotus water. The blue lotus from the coy ponds are sufficient. This way it will not scar. Or you could chakra heal it...that way it is most likely to scar, but it's faster."

With a sarcastic wave he walked away. Just before he shut the door, Kiba turned back and tried to keep the grin from his voice.

"Either way, Naruto...It'll hurt like _hell_..."

With a finale wave, the door shut, barely a sound. The little bell jangled one mournful tune before fading away to nothing...


	8. What needs to be done

Akamaru at his side, Kiba made his way home. Tsume and Oomaki had to be warned. Kiba doubted this "meeting" would be pleasantries and tea. Again, his mind wondered to Hinata. Was she safe? Her father was a very cruel man...the things he did to her when they were children...! just the thought caused him to grind his fangs in anger. A small yip beside him let him know they were home. Relief washed through him, he could finally talk to some one about this...! when he stepped inside, the house was silent. Unusual for the Inuzuka clan...especially this time of day!

"Hana? Tsume? Grandfather, we're home!"

Wondering their home, Kiba found his grandfather exactly where he'd left him. Noticing the old man was asleep, Kiba went to his own room and lay down to try and get a nap in.

"Kiba!"

"Mng. Go away, Hana!"

"Wake up, baka! Your girlfriend is here!"

_Girlfriend? I don't have a -_

"Hinata!"

Flinging off the blankets, he bolted out of his room and crashed right into his mother. Hana close behind him laughed.

"You smell like a wet dog. Go shower and get dressed. And shave! You don't want your mate to see you looking so mussed."

"She's seen me in less before!"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Tsume's eyes had fire in them and Kiba turned, hightailing it to his shower _before _he got his head ripped off his shoulders!

Fresh cleaned and dressed, he worked his way to the living room. He could hear voices..._her _voice...

_Hinata..._

Stopping in the hallway, Kiba just listened. Let the voices wash over him and relish the warmth spreading through his body. She seemed calm...a little anxious but that was understandable. No pain in her voice...he could smell no fresh blood. About to step out, the tang of salty tears reached his senses. Rushing into the living room, Kiba saw her sitting there in the living room. Falling to his knees at her feet, he was speechless. She had band aids wrapped around her eyes.

_Ancestors protect her! They've taken her Byakugan?!_

Speechless, he reached up with trembling, unsteady hands. Kiba slowly unbound the wrappings, tears spilling down his face. When they were off completely, a gasp escaped, ragged and hitched. Hinata shivered where she sat and tears fell down her cheeks as well. Gently leaning forwards, Kiba kissed away her tears, licking the salt off of his lips.

"Hinata..."

The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen gazed back at him. When she smiled, such a beauty stole his breathe away. Although, he couldn't help but wonder...

"Hinata...we're forbidden from seeing each other...how...how did you get here...?"

When she spoke, her sweet voice was filled with sadness and hesitation. She seemed reluctant to reveal her reasons...

"Neji helped me escape...my father will be looking for me soon..."

Kiba's heart sank. He'd just gotten to see her! Clenching his fists to hide their shaking, Kiba stood. He would not force her to stay. She was of her own free will and he was not going to step on that.

"Kiba...Neji...Neji overheard father talking about some one...t-to the H-Hokage...about Naruto and Sakura's wedding. The Hokage said there would be a binding ceremony after..."

Hearing the tears and fear in her voice, Kiba went and sat on the couch, pulling her in his lap.

"A binding ceremony? I've not heard of it..."

Kiba could feel Hinata shiver like a leaf against his chest. Gently he ran his fingers through her jet black hair.

"Hinata?"

"For _you_! The ceremony is for you, Kiba! Father said it was the best, you would be married and out of the picture, then they would marry me off too Neji and he'd be clan leader!"

Waves and waves of anger and horror crashed through Kiba. He would loose Hinata – the woman he loved with all of who he was. Would keep loving in this life and the next! - to her _cousin_! While he was promised to some woman he didn't love...

"This can't be true! Tsume?!"

Desperation washed over Kiba and he held Hinata closer. He could feel her clinging to his shirt, holding just as tight.

"I refuse! I will not let Hinata go!"

"Kiba! It's what's best! You'll marry -"

A growl ripped passed his throat, cutting his mother off. Before anymore could be said, the Inuzuka clan leader walked in. Looking around, immediately he understood...and grinned away.

"It seems we have a bit of a misunderstanding, hm Tsume?"

"Damn right! Grandfather, how could you arrange my marriage!?"

A smile broke out over the old mans face. A twinkle in his eye as he exchanged a look with his daughter, his grandson clinging to his mate for dear life...and his mate clinging just as hard back. These two make an interesting couple...

"Tsume, my dear...didn't you explain?"

"I tried too, but my son cut me off going on his usual rants."

Laughing, the old man and his daughter exchanged a look. Looking over at Kiba and Hinata, the look of worry and fear on their faces tugged at their heart.

"Kiba, there _will _a ceremony...We have everything ready. Kiba...Hinata...the wedding and binding ceremony is for _you two. _We had to be very vague so we wouldn't give our plans away. This way with Hinata as an Inuzuka, she'll be protected, Kiba, as your bonded mate. It wont stop the war between our two clans...but at least you two will be happy..._if _you two wish too – the binding can be undone. We will make this one exception...because of the circumstances. Talk it over, see how you feel. But it has to be done. Do you two understand?"

Numb, Kiba felt the world around him spin. Right before the world went dark, Kiba looked down at Hinata.

_She's going to be my mate...? Hinata...!_

The shy woman had fainted at the news of the ceremony. Focusing on her face, Kiba tried to stop the room spinning...and soon followed Hinata into darkness.


	9. In this but a dream turned nightmare

Standing at the end of the isle, Hinata waits for him. Everyone around them is standing, smiling and clapping, cheering and happy that this day had finally come. That he would finally be bound to Hinata Hyuga...the woman he loved. The woman he would protect, claw and fang, tooth and nail. She was his everything. His friend, his partner, his team mate.

All of the agonizing and painful moments that had passed seemed so far away and so moot. To see her standing there, that small smile on her lips...he wanted to kiss her until she was breathless. Hug her small frame against him and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Kiba would tell Hinata how much he loved her. What she meant to him and how he loved the blush that would slowly creep over her face when she was nervous. Ever her little stutter. Everything about her, he loved. Everything about her, he wanted to cherish and bring to light. He wanted to show her how beautiful she was, not just to his biased eyes.

Softly above him, the music played. Sweet and gentle, the Wedding March. Hana and Tsume sure did this wedding thing right. The music, the family. They'd spaced out the Inuzuka's so they were on both sides. So Hinata felt the support of her new clan. Her new family. In the crowds there also stood Neji and her sister...Kakashi and all their friends from their childhood. Sai stood as his best man. It took all he had for Kiba to not burst out laughing. Dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt, Sai stood stock still and a small smile played out on his lips. Genuine. Grinning ear to ear, Kiba finally made it too the alter before them.

He and Hinata both were dressed in white kimono, her obi tied neatly around her waist. Below them was a cloth of silken white. Once the ceremony was completed, the cloth and their kimono will be neatly folded and tucked away in their marriage chest. On the day they died, they would be cremated in their kimono, the shawl their death shroud.

Standing beside Hinata – Kiba only managed to remember his ques by a poke in the ribs from Sai. Recently the paler man had married Sakura Hurano and had the knowledge as to when the vows needed to be said and agreed too. Kiba was extremely grateful for his friends support. Once the vows were completed, Kiba took up the pen and on Hinata's finger drew a temporary kanji of his name. She likewise did the same with his finger with her name. Once they had consummated their marriage, a more permanent ink would be tattooed in place and Hinata would get the marks of an Inuzuka – tattooed on by her husband, symbolizing that she was his mate. And part of the clan.

Just as Kiba bit into her neck, he could hear her gasp, feel her start to push him away than pull him closer. Kiba could feel Hinata's blood run down his throat. Sweet tasting...a little bitter...a low growl escaped his throat as he bit in further, holding her close. Cheers and clapping rang out...about to take his fangs from his mate and kiss her breathless...

The joyful noise he took to be cheers were actually screams. The clapping, people tossing chairs around, trying and trampling over everyone just to get out and away. People were panicking and running like chickens with their heads cut off. Panic. Frozen in horror, Kiba scooped up Hinata and got ready to run away. Anything to keep her safe. Anything to protect what they had.

Behind him, Sai was shoving his shoulders, telling him to Go! Go! She's dead go!

He tried to ask who was dead. Who had died on this most perfect day? It was his wedding! He'd just been mated to the woman of his dreams and some one died?! Looking to Hinata – he dropped to his knees in horror. The front of her kimono was soaked down to her obi in blood. _Her _blood. When he looked into her eyes, the light was slowly leaving them. The shine that was once there was now leaving her. Looking frantically for the cause of all that blood, he looked in horror at his bite mark. It was gushing blood and no matter what he did, it wouldn't stop. Looking around for help, the room was empty.

The floor was littered with lost shoes, keys, pens...napkins and the bows that were tied to the chair. Even some blood in some spots. The whole of was a mess. But none of that mattered. Holding Hinata close, Kiba wrapped his mate in their wedding shroud. The light had left her eyes. There was nothing he could do. When he spoke, his voice was broken. A voice of a man who had glimpsed heaven and fell to hell, trapped for eternity.

"Sai...please...could you give her last rites?"

Nothing was said, but Kiba could feel his friend kneel beside him. Reaching out, Sai gently closed Hinata's eyes and wrapped her in the shroud. As Kiba held her close, Sai gently laid his hand to his heart and rested his free one on Kiba's shoulder in silent support. When he spoke, his voice was barely a whisper. Soft and gentle after the pandemonium they had just witnessed.

"Through this holy anointing, may the lord in is love and mercy help you with the grace of the holy spirit..."

Seeing as they had no blessed oil, Sai instead – with a nod from Kiba – used ink. Gently he made a tiny of cross on her forehead. When he spoke again, Sai's voice was thick with unshod tears.

"Through this holy anointing, may the lord in his love and mercy help you with the grace of the holy spirit."

Gently Sai placed an ink cross on the backs of her now lifeless hands. Kiba could only sit there and hold his lover close against his body. He could hold as tight as he wanted...no amount of strength would drive deaths cold embrace away...

"May the lord who frees you from sin save you and raise you up."

Gently he kissed Hinata on the palm of her hand and Kiba's forehead. With a murmur of support, he walked away. The only sounds left in the mess was a soft hush of tears and the long mournful howl floating eerily in the night...


	10. Straight to hell in a hand basket

"...what...him..."

"No – no...her..."

The soft murmur of voices woke Kiba. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked around, surprised to see that he was still lying on his couch. Feeling cold he stood and looked around for his shoes and shirt...and instead found his...

"Kiba!?"

"Hinata!?"

"_**Kiba Inuzuka!"**_

"_**Mom!?"**_

Frozen in shock, Kiba could just stand there. Hinata's eyes were wide, her tiny fist covering her mouth. Hana and his mother just stood there, clinging too each other laughing. Running his hand through his hair, the dog nin looked around and a shiver crawled down his spine. They'd seen him...in his _**underwear**_. Hinata had seen him in his underwear!

A small grin passed his lips as he entered the kitchen and noticed frilly ribbons and flowers – everywhere! The table, chairs, counters – any flat space was covered in ribbons and flowers, cloth and colourful glass stones. Just looking at the stones sitting there shining on the table...innocent little things, not even alive! Yet they sit there, mocking him and filling him with doubt...

More confused then ever, Kiba gently took a stone from the bowl, walked to his room and set it on the small shelf beside his bed. That little stone was his reminder that he had choices. That he was able too be happy in life and not sweat the small stuff.

_More easier said then done...what if I can't keep her happy? I'm not like Naruto...I can't be happy all the time. I can't make a promise then bam, it's magically done... that's just not possible. I can't be the wanna-be-Hokage who smiles all the time and makes everyone feel good..._

All the thinking reminded him of memories. Running into her after spying on his family... the look on her face as she took all of the craziness in stride. How his family thought she was his mate...all the times his family jokingly hit him with rolled up newspapers – Hinata's smile, so sweet and gentle. All of the good memories he held so dear...

Even the bad ones. Finding her crying over that bastard...the day he proposed to Sakura – right in front of everyone. Thank god Akamaru was with him too take her away from that bastard and his naivete! Another grin passed over his face at the time his sister and mother game her a make over. That outfit! Even now, his blood burned at the memory of her in that outfit. Just the thought of it - !

"No! No, no, no, no!"

Turning around, he crashed right into a body. On instinct, he wrapped his arms around the figure and fell, landing on the bed. Embarrassingly, the bed springs squeaked and they bounced a couple of times before he looked to see who it was.

"Hey, you okay? Hinata?"

Gently, he ran his knuckle down her cheek, her skin was so soft...

"Kiba?"

Taking a deep breath, Kiba gently held her close and kissed her. For a moment, he thought she was going to shove him away. Instead, she clung to his shirt, pulling him closer as he held her tightly to him. Together, their lips melted into each other. Soft and giving. Firm and taking. Where she was soft, he was a little rough. Both seeming to enjoy each other and this moment. Kiba shivered as Hinata's tiny hand slid it's way up his shirt against his ribs. Grinning a little, he gently flipped her over, his arm supporting her shoulders. He burned kisses down her cheek and jaw to her neck, her tiny hands rubbing his sides and back. He'd just gotten to the shell of her ear when -

"Aaaaah what the hell – _**KIBA!?**_"

The two broke apart as if burned, embarrassment written all over their faces. When he saw who was standing there, Kiba's mind reeled in horror. He wanted to climb under his pillows and just die. His mom he could handle. His sister, he could joke off. Even his grandfather would've walked away and teased him about it later. But the figure standing there wasn't anyone he could just easily blow over and know that they wouldn't say anything he couldn't handle. Ooh no. the one standing there – much to his ever increasing horror was -

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my cousin, Inuzuka."

"Neji! Leave Kiba alone!"

"Hinata, never mind, this doesn't involve you."

"Actually – it kinda does..."

Fear washed through Kiba. He and Hinata were just caught – oh gods, he couldn't even think about it in his head! But he _**wanted **_to think about it! But not in front of Neji! With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and got off Hinata. Squaring his shoulders, he helped her up and looked her cousin right in the eye.

"Neji, I don't know what you know, but -"

"Shut up Inuzuka. I don't know what the hell is going on, but your grandfather called me here and your mother told me too come and get you and Hinata. It seems I've interrupted...something...do I even want to know what you two were doing...?"

"Well, Neji – when a mommy and a daddy really love each other - !"

The door was clear before the words even came to conclusion. Grinning, Kiba gently gathered Hinata in his arms and was just about to kiss her again when he smelled...

"Dear ancestors...! Not jerky!"

Resting his head against Hinata's shoulder, he gripped her hips a little tighter. Silence for a moment, then her giggle sung softly in his ear.

"Hinata – maybe it's time we head out and see what they want...?"

She giggled again and holding her hand, Kiba led her out of the room. They only got a few steps when out of nowhere, a newspaper came flying and landed right on his head. Silence for a few moments, until he reached up and snatched the paper out of his hand, ripping in with a growl.

"What the hell is it with this family and newspapers! I'm not some nin dog you're trying to potty train!"

Laughter rang in the hall ways and soon, the two lovers were clinging to each other, crying they were laughing so hard. Some one clearing their throat caused them to be silent. Oomaki Inuzuka stood there. And beside him...

"Ancestors above...Grandfather – what's _**He **_doing here?"

Beside him, Kiba gripped his hand and fainted into his arms. This was it...the whole thing was about to go to hell – dragging him kicking and screaming behind in a hand basket...


	11. His treasure, simple and pure

The look on his grandfathers face did nothing to relieve the anxious Inuzuka of his fears. Before him stood the man that could ruin this whole plan. Who could take everything they fought for and crush it in his hands, dust to fall at his feet.

"Kiba...They are here for the meeting. You were given the letter last week...?"

Confused, Kiba looked over too Hinata. The look on her face made him freeze with worry. Her eyes were wide and unblinking, so full of fear. When he reached down and grabbed her hand, she squeezed his back, hard. It was all he could do not to wince in pain.

"Now I remember that letter...I was out for lunch with my friends before your maid so rudely approached me. Let's get this meeting done then."

Anger washed over the face of the one that stood before him. Hiashi Hyuga. Kiba could see the mans eyes wonder too the two holding hands...and he just stood taller and wrapped his arm around Hinata's waist. What was done was done. There was no point in trying to undo it. A blush creeped over her cheeks and he could feel her cower into his side a little more. Leaning down, Kiba whispered to her ear, loving the shiver...if her father wasn't standing right there, he'd see what else made his little sunflower shiver more...just the thought...

"Kiba! Wake up! Stop staring at your girlfriend like you want to eat her or something..."

"Huuh? What? I'm listening!"

His sister just sighed and shook her head, Tsume, Oomaki, Hiashi and Hana walked out the door and set out to a neutral meeting place. As Hinata stepped forwards, Kiba gently hugged her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. Leaning down, he whispered gently against the delicate shell of her ear.

"No matter what, I'll do what I have to do to protect you...Hinata – You're my unbound mate...soon to be my bound mate. Until the day you send me from your side, I'll -"

"Okay – okay – okay! Enough of the PDA and let's go! The triplets and I are _**starving**_!"

Shaking his head with a grin, Kiba looped his arm through Hinata's, escorting – ignoring the daggers and flames in the look from her father – and whistled for Akamaru to join them. His partner and unbound mate by his side...Kiba felt he could conquer the world...

_**Uuuugh – Ancestors above! There goes that feeling about conquering the world...**_

Around a low table the two families sat on pillows, each facing the other as if a war would break out at any moment. Tsume and Oomaki stood facing Hiashi and the weird maid that seemed to always follow him around. Inuzuka nins and nins of the house Hyuga stood behind their leaders. At the head of the table, between the two families sat a very unsure Kiba. He was worried and unsure, determined to protect Hinata no matter what happened. Beside him, Hinata – face changing from beet red too white as a ghost, clutched his hand like it was the last thing in the world that could save her from this moment.

Kiba knew exactly how she felt...he held on to her hand just as tight...just as desperate...just as lost as she was...

"Hyuga. It's been awhile. How are you?"

Kiba tried to not groan out loud at the small talk his grandfather started. Get to the point of the meeting already! Not that he wanted to rush into the wedding...although – if he allowed a moment to think about it...there was – perks, shall we say? - once they were married...

_**No! But...we haven't even talked about it yet...I don't even know if she would want to do that with me...! I don't even know if I'd even be good enough...could I keep her happy...?**_

"K-Kiba?"

Jolted out of his thoughts, Kiba looked at Hinata and momentarily forgetting where he is, rubbed a knuckle gently down her cheek. Her blush grew and she leaned into his touch a little more. With a smile, just for her, he gently leaned his forehead against hers. A warmth spread through him at seeing her beautiful eyes. Even with the Byakugan – her eyes were uniquely her own. Any children they had, he hoped they would get her eyes...

"...scared that something will happen..."

"What Hinata, love? You're scared of something happening?"

Her small hand came up to hide her mouth in a worried gesture. For a moment, a thought struck him as to how …. cute that gesture was. Just as quick, a fierce anger washed over him. Something was making her scared and he wanted too – no...he _**needed **_to stop it. A low growl ripped out of his throat and Hinata looked at him wide eyed.

"I...you called me...Kiba...?"

Kiba could see her getting flustered. To calm her down, he squeezed her hand gently and carefully held her chin in his hand. When she looked up into his eyes, he had to fight the urge to kiss her. Her lips looked so very soft...A gentle hand clutched the shirt at his stomach and she leaned forewords, her hand resting on his upper thigh. It was all he could do to just sit still while she gathered her courage too whisper in his ear.

"I'm afraid of my father..."

With a nod, Kiba gathered her close and held her on his lap – almost like a father would to comfort a child. She was his treasure, simple and pure. His reason to breathe, to laugh, to smile...but...behind all of that...he was also _**afraid**_... he wasn't Naruto. He couldn't fulfill her fantasy of being her forever-happy protector. He can protect her, give her a roof over her head, money in her pocket, food in her belly, clothes on her back – anything he wanted, he could give her. Even if she wanted kids, he would give her them to the best of his ability, ancestors willing – anything to make her happy. Anything to make her smile...

"So it's decided. Oomaki, Tsume – your grandson and son respectively will come and live with us in our compound for the time of one month. In that time, we will get to know him. They will be wed – on your compound -"

Tsume and Oomaki flinched at the way he said compound, Tsume was quick to speak.

"You will have respect for our clan...and you will not touch one hair on my sons head, are we clear?"

Hiashi continued to speak as if Tsume had not spoken a word.

"Then we will let Hinata's husband decide where they will live. With us, her family. Or your clan."

Kiba didn't miss the insults hidden within the words. Nor the control Hiashi was trying to have over his daughter. Before he could even think a moment about what to say, he spoke up.

"When we are wed, my mate and I will agree together__where to live. Once we are bound, we will be as one. A team. I will not control her like you did. As soon as she is bound to me and bares my mark...your ties are finished, Hiashi Hyuga."

That said, Kiba looked down at Hinata and whispered calming words to her. Pulling out the kanji for calm Sai had written so long ago for him, he handed it to Hinata and looked Hiashi in the eye. A challenge. A promise. He would do anything – _**anything! **_- to protect this woman in his arms.

_**This is probably not a good idea nor a good foot to set off with my future father in law...but it needs to be said...**_

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka...from this moment forward, Hinata – although not bound yet – is an Inuzuka, my mate. If you harm so much as a single hair on her head, you will have the whole clan of the Inuzuka's coming after you. You will have myself coming after you. And I will _**not **_stop until I find you."

_**I mean every word I said...every single damn word...because – Hinata Hyuga... I...**_


	12. Settling in (Attack of the pervy maids!)

Kiba set the last box down with a sigh. He was now at his new home...

_**I can't believe this is actually happening...but – at least I'll be able to protect Hinata better...**_

Biting back another growl, Kiba again swatted the maids hands away. He did not want yet another woman seeing his underwear! When she insisted on packing another box, he growled and lifting her up over his shoulder, took her out of the room and set her down. To his horror, Neji stood right outside his door, poised as if to knock. When he saw the maid over Kiba's shoulder, a frown came to the mans lips.

"Kiba...I suggest you _**not **_man handle the maids if you wish to protect Lady Hinata. I will let this one pass – just this once. Okay?"

Kiba nodded grateful that it was Neji, instead of anyone else that found him. The man was right, he would have to be careful as to how he dealt with the people around here. Things around here weren't dealt with the same way at his old – with the word, a pang came to his heart – compound. If his sister annoyed him, he'd just toss her across the room, they'd fight it out and all would be well!

"Thanks Neji...I...used to just toss clan members across the room, we'd fight it out and – hehg...I sound like a dog...!"

A rare smile came across Neji's lips as he ignored the others discomfort. Before anything else could be said, Hinata came through the door and smiled when she saw Kiba. Neji bowed and the maid bowed, a few seconds later Kiba followed suit. The pain in Hinata's eyes shocked him and he realized he'd screwed up...again.

_**I really need to sit down and learn their ways...**_

"Neji...could you – would you be okay – training with me?"

Although Neji understood what he meant, he shook his head. Anger, fear and confusion spiked through the Inuzuka until Hinata came and wrapped her arms around him, snuggling to his neck. A deep red blush burned on his face, but he wrapped his arms around her, a growl escaping. When she spoke, her voice was soft and gentle. A calming balm to his anger.

"You will train with me, Kiba...in fighting and etiquette of our family...as I will be training with you on etiquette with our other family as well. I hope this will work out where we can leave here soon as we are married...but I am happy that you are here, Kiba."

"Hinata..."

Looking around to see if anyone was paying attention, it took one look to Neji and the Hyuuga pushed the maid out of the hallway, instructing her to leave Kiba alone. Once they were alone in the hall way, Kiba gently lifted Hinata in his arms and into his room.

"Kiba – should we be...doing this?"

Soft laughter escaped his lips as he gently ran his fingers through her silken hair. He knew what she meant but he wanted to tease her. Kiba wanted to see that beautiful blush light up her porcelain skin. Gathering her in his arms, he lay down on his bed roll and closed his eyes. Sleep quickly claimed him.

_**Later that day:**_

When Kiba woke, all of his boxes were unpacked, his clothes put away and hung, books on the shelf. It wasn't a whole lot but the few items he had. Getting up, he held Akamaru's collar, smelling the families scent...the scent of Inuzuka's...Kiba's scent...and a scent that was all Akamaru. The familiarity of it all tugged at his heart. Here just a day and already he ached for the craziness and warmth of his own clan...for the yelling and shouting, fist fights and yelling matches...walking with Akamaru to their secret places. The sights and smells all so familiar.

As he set the collar down, the only familiar scent to him at the moment was Hinata's. It clung to his bed thick and strong. A warmth warmth washed over Kiba as he took in her scent. She was apart of him now. Not fully...not until he marked her his...but scent wise, their scents were so mixed, there would be no mistaking who's mate she really was and visa versa. That thought made him smile.

As he set down Akamaru's collar and picked up a book he was in the middle of, disgust washed over him. A maid was in here. Some one else besides his mate or family touched his stuff. His books...clothes, weapons...dread washed over him as he stalked his way to a certain drawer. He didn't even have to open it to know. But he had to...something drove his shaking hands on. Quick hands mushed the neatly folded layers. His worst fears had been realized. Yet another woman had seen his underwear!

Falling to his knees, Kiba had a little cry session until a throat was cleared in the door way. When he looked up, his shock quickly turned to horror when the Hyuuga head stood there. Tucking his boxers behind him, Kiba stood and bowed, offering respect he felt the man did _**not **_deserve personally but none the less the Inuzuka gave it.

"Hello, Kiba. I came to personally make sure you have settled in and were made to feel welcome. I see the maids have done their job. Good."

Like an Alpha over looking another wolves den, his eyes roamed hungrily around. The look irked the hell out of Kiba, but he had no choice but to let the man look. This was, after all, his home. Kiba was just a guest. And if he had his way, not for long. When Hyuuga saw his daughter in Kiba's bed – fully clothed, Kiba proudly noted! - a little mussed and sleeping, a look passed over his face before it became the emotionless mask again.

"Yes. Thank you for your most generous hospitality, Lord Hyuuga."

Both men knew the words that passed Kiba's lips were false. Spoken in a kind voice and with respectful tone...it was the meaning _**behind **_the words. The barbs and insults that were meant to cut deeper then any blade. It was a stand off...two Alpha's fighting over a female. A father fighting for his daughter, an Alpha for his mate. Although in strange territory, Kiba was not going to be the one to back down. With one more look, the Hyuuga leader sniffed with distaste and walked out, tossing over his shoulder.

"Wake my daughter. I need to speak to you two. You have five minutes."

The door slid shut with an eerie click. Kiba knew this couldn't be good. A feeling of dread filled him as he went to wake his beloved. What ever happened, he knew he _**must **_protect her at all cost...


	13. My rightful place at her side

Hesitating but a moment, Kiba felt a surge of relief when Hinata gently grasped his hand and confidently led him to where she usually sat. Sitting just behind her as he did with his clan, Hinata gently tugged him forward.

"You are my mate, Kiba. You will sit beside me in your rightful place."

A slight blush over came him, but he stood tall and proud. He was one of many in clan Inuzuka. The villages best tracker. Hinata's mate – he had all the right in the world to be here. Sitting beside her, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep facing forward when he felt Hinata squeeze his hand in encouragement. It felt like forever until all of the elders came in. As soon as Hiashi was seated, everyone looked expectantly – then bowed again when a young woman – younger then Hinata came in. everyone in the room bowed as soon as she entered. Kiba could feel his cheek bleed as he pierced it with his fang, trying to bite back a growl. When Hinata spoke, her voice was spoken on a breath.

"My sister, Hinabi. The next head of the Hyuuga clan. Father has replaced me with her because she is stronger."

Immediately Kiba felt the threat against his mate. He wanted to stand and defend her...but this was not his clan. He couldn't speak up and know people would listen. Kiba had absolutely no power what so ever here.

_**In being powerless with them – I can instead use my power to better protect Hinata. To better heal her and keep her until I can get her out of this hell on earth.**_

"Greetings all and thank you for coming to this meeting. Please allow me to introduce another member of our clan. Kiba Inuzuka – Hyuga."

Ignoring the murmurs when they saw his marks, he wore proudly on his cheeks, his fangs and wolf-like features, Kiba rose and bowed.

"Thank you all for your hospitality in opening your clan to me. I am Kiba Inuzuka..."

He chose to ignore the "honour" of the hyphened Hyuuga...

"Unbound mate to Hinata Inuzuka, partner to Akamaru Inuzuka, son of Tsume Inuzuka and grandson of Oomaki Inuzuka. I bring to you my clans thanks for allowing me this ….honour...of living in your compound while my mate Hinata and I prepare for our new life together."

He could see the barely restrained anger in Hiashi's eyes. Kiba had won a small victory...and knew he would pay dearly in the win. But to see the smile on Hinata's face when he introduced himself as her unbound mate and she his with his last name...the joy in her beautiful eyes, the small smile on her lips...he was ecstatic! Right now, he would fly over the moon for her. If they weren't in this formal setting, Kiba would hold her in his arms and kiss her until she was breathless!

Hiashi waved his hands for silence at this newcomers words. Kiba thought for a moment that he'd messed up and turned the house against him – but listening harder, he was able to make out bits and pieces. It seemed over half of the people here enjoyed what he'd had to say. Others were happy that Hinata had found love, commenting on how happy and glowing she was. His claws dug into his hands, drawing blood when the whispers started about she might be pregnant! He'd have to figure out how to stem that tide and _**fast. **_They hadn't even made love yet! Just thinking about it though...

"Silence please everyone! I know you all have questions – we will let the couple answer them. One at a time!"

When an old man stood and bowed, Kiba and Hinata turned to the speaker. The man was old and wrinkled, he seemed to shake as he moved but when he spoke his voice was strong and clear.

"The lady Hinata seems too have a...certain glow...about her...tell me, child – are you with child?"

Kiba wrapped his arm around Hinata and held her pressed against his side, a low growl escaping. He knew this question was going to be asked, but not so soon...and not in front of so many individuals! Who was this old man to ask such a private question? Even they hadn't spoken about it! Kiba just assumed on the wedding night...

"Hinata does not carry my pup. She and I have not – and will not – make love until our wedding night."

When Kiba spoke, his words left no room for questions, but he could see the disgust in the men's eyes at his choice of words. That was fine with him. Within his – and now Hinata's – clan, when a woman conceived, it was called a pup. Even after it was born, up until the pup was given his or her first nin – dog. But he did not choose to tell these people his clans secrets. Only to Hinata on their wedding night, after he'd bitten and claimed her as his mate – would he whisper to her their clans secrets. In turn they would pass them on to their pups.

Kiba had stood his ground and the men were silent – for now. But now it was time to get to the core of the meeting. The wedding. Over the space of seven hours, the wedding plans were spanned out. They would be getting married here first at her compound. The Hyuuga way. Not biting. That bit made Kiba a little frustrated, he wanted to sink his fangs into her neck and make him his own. All of these old bags can go away and let him have her.

"Kiba..."

He could feel the blood burning in his veins at the sound of her voice. When she looked into her eyes, he could hear the thundering of his heart beat in his ears, cutting out all other noise. This woman before him was his and he would have her. Just as he reached out for her, his arms went numb. She'd shut down his chakra points in his arms and the numbness calmed his feral lust. Forcing down a blush, Kiba held her hand for support and the day moved in achingly slow. By the end of it – it was decided. The wedding would take place tomorrow. Now he and Hinata would just have too tell his side of the family...


End file.
